The Republic Games
by Zutarian-Makorra
Summary: Suddenly his life back home doesn't seem so bad. Mako finds himself as a tribute for the bloody Republic Games, with someone he thought he'd never see again. (Makorra) Based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and inspired by The Black Games by MrsPettyfer.
1. One

**A/N: **_Hello! Thanks so much for giving this fic a shot! This was inspired by MrsPettyfer's The Black Games, which is a ATLA Zutara based Hunger Games. This is me giving it a shot, only with LOK and Makorra as the main ship. You may find yourself a bit confused, asking questions while you read this first chapter. Well, that's the point, you see. To grab your attention. There are several original characters since LOK really doesn't have that many to work with right now. But your favorites will appear in no time at all! Please enjoy this. The first chapter is a bit short, but don't worry. The rest will be longer! I promise._

* * *

**One**

Waking up to silence is always more alarming than waking to the work siren. I have always found silence uncomfortable, and today's was deafening. Shaking off the uneasiness, I lift myself out of bed, chilled by the cool air I'm met with. I dress quickly and wrap my father's scarf securely around my neck. Running a hand through my hair, I look around my small one-room apartment, in hope that I can easily spot my bag. However, in the dim light of dawn, things are a little hard to see. The small fire I've created in my hand creates enough light for me to see the shoulder strap of my bag by one of the rickety chairs. I scoop it up on my way out the door.

I only keep necessities in my apartment, since I spend most of my time either working at the Power Plant, or at the Yao household. I have a bed, a table with two chairs, and a small stove with cooking pans for when I eat alone. It's really all I need.

I live in a three story building in the Worker's Quarter, the poorest sector of Region 5; where the Power Plant is the main source of income. Only a handful of the residents are firebenders like myself. There are also few waterbenders, while earthbending families create most of the Quarter's population. We all live in buildings no taller than three stories, most worn down by time and poor upkeep. Every single floorboard creaks and the ceilings often leak. Only a handful of the building have access to unfaltering electricity. Benders in Region 5, like most other Regions, are treated like third class citizens, even before my parents' time. Since I'm a firebender, I'm really only good for one thing here; bending lightning into the generators at the plant.

The streets are unfamiliarly barren. It's one of the few days in a year when no one has to go to their jobs at the plant. The day of the Reaping for the annual Republic Games. I make my way out of the Worker's Quarter and into the nicer part of town. 5 is far from being a poor Region, most of it's citizens are wealthy non-bender families who own the shops in town, or even own one of the three Power Plants. Just as with every Region, however, there is always a poor part of town.

I pass the home of the local butcher. His wife is outside on the porch, holding her month old baby. I smile at her, a simple friendly gesture.

"Good morning, Mako." she says softly, rocking her baby back and forth in her arms. "What are you doing up so early today? The plants are down today..."

"Just have a few things to take care of before this afternoon." I say, slowing my pace.

"This is your last year, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am, it is." I nod.

"Well good luck sweetheart." she says, rather sadly, before returning inside.

I don't believe in luck; my father used to tell me there was no such thing. If there was, Bolin and I would still be together.

The upper part of town seems to be an endless streets of larger houses and even bigger yards, many with a large stone wall surrounding each property. One of the largest belongs to a local power plant owner, Park Yao. His is closed off by a large wooden gate covered in metallic accents. I stare up at the gate as I dig into my pocket for my key. The key is oversized for the simple job it does, and is just as heavy as it look.

The gate lock opens with a loud click, and opens a bit on it own, requiring me to push it the rest of the way. On the other side, I'm instantly met with a pair of large brown eyes. I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Morning Lien." I say, shutting the gate behind me.

"Hey Mako." Lien's face brightens.

"You're late boy." Mr. Yao grumbles from several feet away. Lien frowns at the sound of her father's voice.

"I'm sorry sir." I bow respectfully. "I slept in a little too long without the work siren waking me."

"Don't let it happen again." he says. "Come on, we need to get in as much training before the Reaping."

"You'd think he'd give us the day off..." Lien says softly as she walks beside me. Her black hair is pulled into a very loose bun, with several strands framing her face. I've honestly never seen her so disheveled. Normally her hair is always pulled back into a tight braid.

"What if one of us is reaped today? Then we'll be on that boat to Republic City hating ourselves for not training that one last time." I say lightheartedly.

"Please, you definitely won't be picked today. It's your last time. I still have two more years." she sighs.

"Yeah, well, don't jinx it." I say softly. I've managed to keep my name out of the pool more than my necessary amount, thanks to Lien's father. He's always made sure I've never starved. Not to say that I've never been hungry, I rarely go to bed with a full stomach.

Lien smiles up at me for a moment. We make our way around the house to the courtyard in the back, where we find Mr. Yao speaking with our usual trainer, a woman by the name of Fan. An agile and attractive woman, only a decade older than myself. Though pretty, she's lethal and doesn't allow me or Lien to slack off. Both her parents were once Equalist Guards, which was likely the reason why she never seemed happy.

She has been training us since I was about ten, and Lien seven. We're not exactly supposed to train for the Republic Games, even if we aren't careers, so we always told her it was to better ourselves. Fan has never believed us, not even Mr. Yao.

I'm just about to say something to Lien when I see Mr. Yao wave me over.

"I'll be right back." I say instead.

"Just don't leave me with Fan too long..." Lien says.

Mr. Yao walked over to a shaded part of the courtyard by the wall, away from both Fan and Lien. He was rubbing his thumb back and forth against his bottom lip, his usual nervous habit.

"Yes sir?" I ask as I stop in front of him.

"Mako, this is your last year in the Reaping..." he begins, stating what I already knew. "As I'm sure you're aware, after this year, our deal will be over."

"Over?" My brow furrows. "Sir, how can our deal be over? Bolin is-"

"That part I can't change, I'm aware of that. But as for helping you with food and other necessities, I'm afraid that will have to stop."

"Every year I've been ready to put my life on the line for your daughter." I say, my anger apparent. "You can't just-"

"Don't lecture me about what I can and cannot do!" Mr. Yao snaps. "I helped your little brother, just as we had agreed. After this Reaping, our deal will be expired."

Once he says that, he just walks away. Leaving me to stand there. My mouth hangs open a little, as I just watch him.

"What was that about?" Lien asks when I return to her side.

"Nothing. Your dad's just worried about me being late again." I shrug.

"That sounds like him." Lien says.

Fan goes over everything we've done in the last year. From Lien's swordplay to my lightning technique, we don't miss a single thing. I receive a pat on my back shortly after she tells us that we're done. I turn to find her smiling at me.

"You're getting just as good as your father, kiddo." she says quietly.

"Uh, thank you..." I stutter. I'm not used to being praised by Fan. Lien throws me an unbelieving look.

Mr. Yao appears suddenly out of the corner of my eye, and I feel my stomach flip. It's time to get ready for the Reaping.

I throw my jacket and scarf back on, which I had taken off to train. I don't have much when it comes to clothes, but I manage.

Lien and her father finally come out of the house, joining me at the gate where I've been waiting. Lien is dressed in a casual pale green qipao, her hair still in her loose bun. She quirks her eyebrow at me.

"You ready?" she says.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." I grumble as I push the wooden door open with my shoulder. I allow Lien to go through the gate before me and we walk side by side to the Main Square. We quickly fall into line with dozens of other children, some speaking in hushed voices while others are completely silent.

As we edge closer to where two Guards sit, taking names and dots of blood, Lien grabs my hand tightly. I'm caught a bit off guard and look at her blankly.

"I'm surprised you're so calm." she says softly. She looks up at me, and all I can see is fear in her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your name is only in there three times. There are other girls with their names in there five times more than you." I say. "And I'm not as calm as you think I am."

She lets go of my hand as we part to be identified. I step over to a gruff looking man, wearing the usual Equalist Guard goggles on top of his head and the classic green uniform. Thankfully they did away with the full face mask several years before I was born. They look awful in pictures in old books, like the person behind them wasn't even human.

I give him my name and he pokes my finger with a needle, then pushes it down onto a book page, where he has scribbled my name. I have never seen a reason for the blood print. It's not like it means anything, that could be anyone's blood, just pressed down next to my name.

I am pushed into a group of boys my age, where I will be forced to stand until this Reaping is over. It takes several more minutes for everyone to fill up with square, the adults finding places in the back. No one is talking, we're all just waiting.

The doors to the Main Hall open without a single creak, and a petite woman dressed in an ivory dress, embroidered with green around the collar, steps into view. She's the Region's usual escort, Yumi, a snooty woman from Republic City, with straight black hair piled on top of her head in a very formal headdress, adorned with strings of jade beads and silver. Her beady dark eyes searched the crowd as she smiled like an excited little girl.

She clears her throat and begins to read a small scroll. It's the story of our past, as it is every year. How a masked man took down Firelord Azulon, the second Firelord of the Great War, by rallying up the non-benders of the world against their firebending oppressor. He rebuilt our world in equality, where benders no longer held power over their non-bending brothers. How the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Water Tribes were demolished and rebuilt into Regions, one through nine. When the building of Republic City began, the benders of each Region rallied together to fight for their rights, which were taken from them when non-benders began being treated as upper-class citizens. Eight of the Regions were beaten back into submission, while Region 9, once known as the city of Ba Sing Se, fell as was wiped out completely. Both it's bending and non-bending citizens.

The Republic Games were then created, to remind us once a year that the masked man, who now goes by Amon, always holds the power to take our lives away in an instant. The seemingly immortal man has been overseeing the Games for 69 years. The rules are simple. A boy and girl from each of the eight Regions, aged between twelve and eighteen, will be randomly selected to fight to the death over the span of several weeks. Both benders and non-benders are included, since the bending population would dwindle too rapidly and they'd have no one left to do their dirty work. The last one standing wins, and is rewarded greatly.

There is only one living victor from Region 5 that's still alive. Lin Beifong. There have been two victors from our Region since her win thirty-five years ago, but one committed suicide while the other is currently locked away for having lost her mind. I've never met Lin personally, but I've heard she's hard to talk to and even harder to impress.

Yumi's smile grows as she finishes our annual history lesson. "The 69th Republic Games! What a treat!" She claps her hands together a little too close to her microphone and a loud hum echoes through the square. "Let's find out who will be representing Region 5, shall we?"

She shuffles over to a bowl filled with pieces of paper, each with a single girl's name on it. She shuffles them around for a moment, before plucking one out with her long fingers. She holds it between her pointer finger and thumb for the cameras to see.

I feel my heart racing. That could be anyone of my friends, someone's daughter, someone's sister. I find Lien on the other side of the square, she quickly turns her attention back to Yumi when she sees me looking. I inhale sharply and hold it.

Yumi unfolds the slip and clears her throat again. She reads the name clearly and looks out at the crowd, and all my fears come true.

_Lien Yao._

* * *

**A/N:**_This is my first attempt at writing in first person like this. This may be the first story ever posted to this account, but I have two others that are stuffed with fics from other fandoms. Anyway, please feel free to review or even ask questions! I don't mind. The second chapter is going to be posted immediately after this one, just to keep you all interested. Thank you so much for reading!__  
_

_-Misha_


	2. Two

**A/N:** _Okay, so this isn't that much longer than the last one. I apologize... They will get longer as time goes on I think. Hope you like this chapter._**  
**

* * *

**Two**

I was only eight years old when my parents died, ruthlessly killed by a mugger. We were actually one of the better off families in Region 5, so they were a prime target. My father's small fortune was taken by the government shortly after his demise for reasons that were not explained to me. But it left me and my little brother, Bolin, with nothing. I barely managed to grab my father's red scarf before we were both hauled off the the local orphanage.

Adoptions were rare in general, not many people wanted an extra mouth to feed, but when it did occur it was normally for children five years or younger. Me being eight and Bolin being six, we had already passed that cut off. You needed an advantage over the other children in order to get a family's attention, or pay someone to get it for you.

I left one morning, like the other children my age, to find odd jobs around the town to help fund the orphanage. I found my way to the Yao residence; Park Yao was the respected owner of a Power Plant, and had more influence than anyone else in the Region. Maybe, for the right price, he could be Bolin's advantage.

I found the front gate open, and made my to the front door. A tall man with a young girl in his arms answered. He wore a tailored gray tunic and shiny expensive black shoes. I gulped, suddenly horrified that my appearance would cause him to slam the door in my face. I hadn't had a decent bath in several days and had only ran my hands through my hair a dew times to try and tackle the bed head. He stared down at me, judging me surely.

"I don't have all day kid." he grumbled. He was actually waiting for me to speak.

"Mr. Yao, I would like to make a deal with you." I said, standing up straight. " I know I might not look my best, but it is important that you-"

"Come on in." he smiled quickly before stepping aside. I did my best to keep my cool, despite the fact that I had doubted I would have made it this far. I followed him into a small sitting room, full of expensive looking furniture. He put his daughter on the ground and told her to go upstairs and play. I remember Lien looking at me with her large brown eyes before running upstairs. When Mr. Yao turned back to me, I stiffened.

"If I hadn't have been friends with your mother, you probably wouldn't have made it trough the front door." he told me. Not sure how to respond, I stayed silent. "So, what's this deal?"

"I need your help to get my little brother adopted. I will do whatever it takes."

"Really, this is what your deal is about?" he laughed. "And here I thought you were going to ask for money or food."

"No, sir." I shake my head.

"You're an honorable kid... What's your name again?" he asked.

"Mako. My brother is Bolin. He's six." I replied.

"Mako, what do I get out of this deal?"

"I will work in your plant once I'm old enough, and you can keep half my pay. I said, having already thought this through. He eyed me, clearly not happy with the idea.

"We're going to have to work on your end of the deal." he sighed. "But in the meantime, I'll work something out for your brother. Just promise that when I come calling for you, you better show up."

"Yes sir! Of course!" I had nodded so hard I gave myself a headache.

Bolin was soon adopted by a family from Region 2, and my side of the deal was later changed. I would work in the Plant and Mr. Yao would keep one third of my pay until I was 19. My second part was that if his only child, Lien, was ever chosen for the Republic Games, I would volunteer to go with her and be her protection. Acting like her bodyguard in a way.

Now Lien is standing up there with Yumi, looking absolutely terrified when no one volunteers in her place, and I know exactly what I have to do.

I wait anxiously for them to call the chosen boy's name. Genzu, a boy of 14. He climbs the stage and stands beside Lien. She's had her eyes locked on me since she got up there, completely unaware of the arrangement I had made with her father.

"Are there any volunteers that wish to take the place of Genzu?" Yumi asks sweetly.

My body suddenly overheats and I feel sweat form at my hairline. My heart is racing and my breath quickens. "I volunteer!" I shout. The boys in front of me all turn to look at the idiot who would volunteer, and I feel everyone's eyes on me. I manage to walk on shockingly stable legs, up past the Guards on their way to retrieve me, and up onto the stage. Genzu is escorted off, whispering his thank you as he walks past me. I simply nod. Only I and Park Yao know I've volunteered for reasons other than to rescue Genzu from his certain death. Lien is staring at me wide-eyed. She clearly isn't impressed by my courage, in fact, she'll probably be mad at me later.

"How wonderful! It's not every year we get a volunteer here in Region 5!" Yumi claps her hands together again. "What is your name?"

"Mako. Son of Kazuma and Kima." I manage to say. For a moment, I think I see Yumi's eyes widen, but I'm too busy looking at Lien to care. I had always pictured this moment, if it ever came, to go by slowly. Yet it's going by alarmingly fast. I hardly have a chance to take in all the details over my racing thoughts and thumping heartbeat. There's a deafening ringing in my ears as Yumi says her last words to the crowd. I feel dizzy as she raises my hand above my head, as if I've accomplished something. My chest begins to tighten as she ushers me and Lien into the Main Hall.

We're both shoved into separate rooms. Lien will be visited one last time by her father, I'm sure. I have no one who would possibly want to say good bye to me, so I am left with my panic.

There is nothing more for me to do than protect Lien for the next several weeks. I have been told time and time again how important it is to keep Lien safe. Only one tribute can win, meaning if I somehow manage to save Lien, I will have nothing to look forward to but death. It was part of the deal, and I am always true to my word. But now that the deal is in play, I suddenly think of so many things I wanted to do. What if I wanted to marry? I haven't even had a girlfriend yet. Maybe I could have found Bolin someday, wherever he was in Region 2. I've signed my life away to protect a girl... To protect my brother.

The door suddenly bursts open and Mr. Yao hurries inside.

"I don't have much time." he says. "I just..." He looks at me in a way I've never seen before. Is that gratitude? "Thank you, Mako. I almost thought you wouldn't hold up your end of the deal... because of what I had said earlier..."

"I am doing this for Lien and Bolin." I say, surprising myself at my stern tone. "Not for you."

"You are an honorable boy, Mako. Just as your father was." Mr. Yao actually bows to me, a respectful and sincere bow. Then he exits the room just as quickly as he had entered.

Lien and I are whisked away to the docks, where cameras and reporters wait to see us one last time before we board the boat to Republic City. I whisper to Lien to ignore their questions and the camera lenses. She grabs my hand as we fall in line behind Yumi.

The boat we'll be taking is state of the art. Shiny and new, it's speed is unlike any boat we have here in Region 5. We're far enough away from Republic City that it will just be quicker to travel by water. Not to mention that there are no trains that travel through the desert that sits between us.

We walk the catwalk up to the ship, and find ourselves surrounded by luxury. Yumi giggles at our expression.

"Please, make yourselves at home. This ship is full of things to do. There is a projector in the other room, which we'll use to watch the other Regions reaping. It's not good for much else, I'm afraid. But there is plenty of food. I'll show you to your staterooms later. First I must go find Lin... She's probably being her old grumpy self in her room." she sighs, as she takes off down the short hallway. "Take the first door on the right!" she shouts behind her.

I pulled a silent Lien to the room Yumi has directed us to, and find piles of food on silver trays. The light fixtures are all adorned with silver dragons and the walls are a deep purple. Purple actually seems to be the main color of the room, most of the furniture are different shades of it. Lien yanks her hand out of mine harshly. I turn to look at her. She's clearly angry, and I have a feeling why.

"Why would you do that, you idiot?!" she demands. Her palms have balled into fists, held straight at her side.

"Because Genzu had no chance..." I say. It was true, there was not a hope in the Spirit World for that boy. "And because I couldn't let you do this alone." She softens a bit.

"You're still an idiot." she grumbles, stalking over to the indigo chair in the corner and sinking into it. She turns her back to me in one sharp movement.

I begin to eye the food on the trays. They all look too extravagant to even touch. Not that I'm hungry, I probably won't be for the rest of the night. I'm nothing but a bundle of nerves now. That doesn't mean I can't appreciate the obvious work that went into every pastry.

"The plates are over there." a cranky voice says behind me. It takes everything in me not to jump. Lien looks away from the window that she was staring out broodingly. "You've probably never seen that much food in your life."

"Lin, please. Don't be rude." Yumi says as she walks into the room. I look at the woman, her graying black hair and bright green eyes. She has a scar on her cheek, which I believe is from when she participated in the Games. Yumi looks at me and Lien. "We're leaving port now, if you wish to get one last look at Region 5."

I shake my head. There is really nothing for me there. No one to miss, and no one who will miss me. I've made close acquaintances, but no friends. Mr. Yao never let me have time for that, between training and working.

"So who are you?" Lin asks as she plops down into her own chair.

"I'm Lien Yao... He's Mako." Lien answers. She looks over at me quickly before looking back out the window.

"Well don't get your hopes up, kids." she says, crossing her arms across her chest.

I feel a burning in my stomach. Everything I've heard about Lin Beifong is true. Only no one ever mentioned how rude she was. I spin on my heel to face her.

"That's it?" I snap. "Don't get our hopes up? You're telling us straight up that we're going to die!"

"Listen boy, I've worked with dozens of you! Not one has lived to talk about it. The ones that did killed themselves or got locked away for good." Lin stood abruptly.

"Mako! Lin! Please! We've only just left port!" Yumi says, walking over to us.

"You haven't even given us a chance!" I shout. I've been in panic mode since I heard Lien's name called. Lin's behavior was clearly the boiling point for me. "Maybe that's why all our tributes die! Because they have you as a mentor..."

Lin stares at me through her thin eyes. "Then surprise me." she says as she exits the room.

"Now you've done it." Yumi frowns. "She'll be in foul mood for the rest of the day."

"She wasn't already in one?" Lien asks.

"She was actually having a rather decent day today, dear." Yumi says, plucking a small iced cake from a tray and popping it into her mouth. I looked at Lien incredulously, but she looked back out the window. Clearly she still wasn't talking to me. This was going to be an extremely long trip.

After a very silent and awkward dinner, during which I didn't eat a thing despite Yumi telling me to try different dishes, we gather into the projector room. I'm still receiving the cold shoulder from Lien, and Lin is sitting behind me, grumbling to herself. No one seems to be feeling the affects of being on a ship but me. Or perhaps I'm still getting over all the things that have happened today.

Yumi flips the projector on and it appears the broadcast has already begun. It's in the middle of Region 8's tributes. The girl has already been called. I find my focus zoning out because of my nausea, but I manage to catch the name of the boy. Shao. Then appears the tributes from Region 7. A twelve year old boy by the odd name of Skoochy, and a thirteen year old girl named ReiRei. Both seem to be in poor condition. Region 6 is next. It's situated in the vicinity of the old Western Air Temple. Tashi and Jinora. Jinora looks younger than her age of twelve. And Tashi is a skinny sixteen year old boy. Both appear to be airbenders. Then it's our Region. When I volunteered, and heard a pleased sound and light clap come from Yumi. I hadn't realized how shocked everyone looked when I volunteered...

Region 4 is next. Located in the Southern Water Tribe. The boy goes by the name of Hasook. He's not the most intelligent looking, and I have a feeling meeting him in person will solidify this. The girl Tribute goes by the name of Korra. She's athletic looking, a look not many girls in Region 5 have. Then Region 3, where the Northern Water Tribe stood. Tahno and Anana are their tributes. Tahno looks far to thin to be any sort of threat... While Anana looks shy. Both are volunteers.

"Here come the Careers." Lin growls behind me. "I don't know why that kind of thing isn't outlawed yet..."

"Oh it is!" Yumi says, her high pitched voice is really starting to annoy me. "Trained tributes highly looked down upon!"

"But their always the favorites." Lien says. It was nice to finally hear her again.

"Just because their looked down upon doesn't mean their illegal." I mumbled.

"Exactly." Lin agrees.

The logo for Region 2 appears. My heart leaps at the sight of the big crowd. Bolin's in there somewhere. I've tried every year to find him, but the projector in Worker's Quarter is blurry and I can never get a good look. A girl named Asami Sato volunteers in the place of a skinny pathetic looking girl. I know it's not out of the kindness of her heart, but rather the fact that she's trained for this all of her life. Much like me and Lien. Only difference is that I was trained to protect someone. She was trained to win. Their escort digs her hand into the boys names.

"Bolin Liao!" she shouts.

I stand abruptly, taking everyone in the room by surprise. Lien knows about Bolin, and I can feel her looking at me worriedly. It could be another Bolin. Unless Bolin had been adopted by the Liao family... I had never met another Bolin in my life, so obviously it wasn't a common name. My heart begins to race again as it had when they called Lien's name, or when I volunteered. Suddenly I'm having a hard time breathing.

"Don't be him..." I say under my breath. I watch the stage, as I see a black haired well built boy appear. I examine his eyes. His nose. And I shout. It's my brother. My sixteen year old brother.

* * *

**A/N:**_Before any of you tell me, let me assure you I am well aware that** Jinora is not twelve**. But for the purposes of this story, she is! And no, Mako's last name is not Liao. That's the family that adopted Bolin. Don't worry about the Region 1 tributes, you'll find out who they are soon enough! Please feel free to review or ask questions! You can even PM me if you wish. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Truly appreciated!_


	3. Three

_A/N: So, this an updated chapter. With the release of information about Mako and Bolin's parents, their mother being Fire Nation and father being Earth Kingdom, I've decided to change some things. Other than that, every thing is the same. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Three**

I've been held up in my stateroom for the past two days. Seeing Bolin up there on that stage... He had grown up so much from that six year old I said goodbye to... I had stormed off to my room before anyone had the chance to ask me why I was so upset about the Region 2 Tribute.

I feel like a failure. I gave up so much so that I could secure a decent future for Bolin. I even met the family that wanted to adopt him. A middle aged husband and wife, both non-benders. They had two children already, a few years older than me. One was an earthbender. They were nice to Bolin. I had never suspected he would become a Career... I was angry at myself, mostly. I made the deal with Lien's father to set up the adoption, so in the end it was my fault. How was I supposed to know they'd try and train him into the perfect tribute.

My stomach growls angrily as I stand from the bed. I know I'll have to show my face at some point today, we'll be arriving in Republic City soon. Might as well get something to eat before we arrive.

I find Yumi, Lin, and Lien gathered around a table full of different breakfast foods. Yumi is trying to start a conversation with Lin, but clearly Lin isn't in the mood to talk. Lien looks up from her plate and her eyes widen.

"Mako!" she says, alerting the others to my presence. Lin and Yumi are quick to turn and stare at me.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry you wasted away in there." Yumi says pleasantly, gesturing to the empty spot at the table. I sit down hesitantly and Yumi begins plopping food onto my plate. "You should eat something before we dock."

"Uh, thank you." I mumble. I feel Yumi still looking at me, her normally bright eyes have dulled with obvious worry. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry to hear about your brother, Bolin. You were such a brave boy to part with him all those years ago. And now to be pitted against him in the Games, it's so tragic." she says, fanning herself.

I look at Lien for an explanation.

"I had to tell them, they kept asking questions..." she shrugs. I glare at her quickly.

"No one volunteered for him." Lin says plainly. We all turn to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's in a Career Region, and no one volunteered for him." she repeats.

"Lin, what are you getting at?" Yumi grumbles.

"I hate to tell you this, kid, but I think he's a Surrogate."

I stare at Lin in disbelief. I feel my stomach twist into a knot and suddenly I'm not so hungry.

"What's a Surrogate?" Lien asks. I find myself unable to explain due to the sudden lump in my throat.

"A Career that was adopted for that sole reason. To win the Republic Games and bring fortune to their adopted family. It happens more often than you'd think. I've mentored for several games where Surrogates won. They're ruthless."

"Not Bolin." I shake my head, my voice is so quiet _I_ can barely hear it. "He's not like that."

"He wasn't like that." Lin corrects me. "You have no idea what he's like now." When I look at her, her stoic expression falters for a second. "I'm sorry, Mako, but he's probably a completely different person."

"Oh!" Yumi gasps. "Look, we're here!"

A looming city becomes visible in the thick morning fog. I hadn't realized we were so close. Lien and I both stand from the table. She seems a little more enthusiastic about seeing Republic City than I am. She practically presses her nose against the window.

I see crowds of people lining the docks. They're here to get a glimpse at us, like we're an ostrich horse in one of their races. We're just pieces in their precious game. Not one person living in Republic City will ever have to worry about being in my position, so why not enjoy it? I feel anger boil under my skin. Not one of these people are going to care about the situation I face. They'll be even more excited by the brother versus brother aspect...

Yumi orders us to get cleaned up quickly before we leave the ship. Thankfully Equalist Guards are able to keep people at bay as they lead us from the port and into a car. We're brought to a large building that Lien and I are hastily ushered into. Yumi told us that we were going to be made presentable to our stylists... Whatever that means.

I'm pushed into a sterile looking tile room. Three people are already in there. A man and two women. Without a word, the man grabs my arm and hauls me over to a table and instructs me to undress. I hesitate, but that only earns me an inpatient grumble from the man. I follow his directions finally and he seems happy enough.

"Lay down." he gestures at the table, his face twisting sourly. I don't argue. "At least we have a reasonably good looking one this year." he says to the two women.

They proceed to clean me and finally allow me to put my undershirt and pants back on. They've probably seen dozens of naked tributes, but thinking that does nothing to help my embarrassment. The youngest woman, probably in her early twenties, starts plucking hairs from my face, mostly around my eyebrows.

"Ow!" I snap. The constant plucking is beginning to hurt. She recoils and apologizes sheepishly.

"Miwa, don't apologize. He's just a tribute." the older woman says from across the room. Despite the anger that I've been carrying around since our departure from the ship, I stay silent. To them, I'm not really a person... I'm a pawn; just another ostrich horse.

The three of them finally leave me alone in the room. I manage locate my clothes in a pile in the corner. My scarf is tangled up in the sleeves of my jacket. I begin to untangle it when the door opens suddenly. I grasp the scarf tightly in my hand. A large stocky man appears, wearing a tailored suit and coat with a hat to hide his bald head.

"Mako, right?" he grins. I nod slowly. "Name's Butahka." I stay silent, watching him. "I'm your stylist."

_Oh. _"Hello." I say, as I finally manage to pull the scarf out of the pile.

"Don't worry about those... I'm taking you to get your costume fitted." he says. I can only wonder if his voice is naturally that loud.

"I'm not leaving this." My grip once again tightens on my father's scarf. Butahka eyes me for a moment, but finally agrees.

After several more hours of being poked and prodded like livestock, I'm forced to change into a newly fitted black tunic and pants. It makes me look even paler than usual, but Butahka swears the lights of the Chariot Arena will fix that. I am able to convince him to allow me to wear my scarf, thankfully.

We're escorted down to a large gathering area, where I quickly spot Lien, Yumi, and Lin. Lien is dressed in a black gown covered in small blue crystals that are arranged in a strange pattern. When she sees me, her face lights up.

"Look at you." she smiles. "Looking a little... darker than usual."

"You look nice too." I grumble. "I thought we were supposed to represent our Regions tonight... What does this have to do with us?"

"Thought you'd ask." Butahka laughs. I'm still a bit wary of him, he appears more menacing than he acts. He looks over at our chariot. It has two thin metal poles installed on either side, unlike the ones for the other regions. "You're going to bend lightning at both of those."

"I'm going to what?" I ask, even though I heard him perfectly.

"Your Region produces power... electricity. Rather than donning some drab costume, you're going to show your skill. Those poles act as grounders. They will make sure no one gets hurt by accident. You just have to make sure you put on a decent show." he says.

I look at Lien, who appears a little unsure of his plan.

"Give it a go if you don't believe me." he steps aside. I see Yumi nod out of the corner of my eye. Thankfully only one other Region, 6 I believe, have gathered here so far so I won't have many spectators.

I take a deep breath and allow my energy to surge towards my fingertips. Lightning starts to generate on both my left and right sides. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I swoop my hands around my body, putting on a show as Butahka suggested. As the energy comes to a peak, I direct the bolts at the poles on the chariot. They spark for a moment before everything disappears completely. It leaves me wondering how he got it to work.

"A stylist never reveals his secrets." he says, winking at me.

As more tributes begin to appear, I keep an eye out for one in particular. But he doesn't seem to be down yet. His counterpart Asami is though.

"You ready?" Lin asks, coming to stand beside me.

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"I know who you're looking for. But I think it's best if you save your reunion for another time." she says. She's right, of course, even if I don't want her to be. "Go get on the chariot."

Lien is all ready to go. Two fox antelope are hitched to the chariot now. As I step up next to her, I can hear music being played outside in the arena. A tightness in my chest suddenly makes itself know and I inhale to calm it... Then I hear it. A voice that is painfully unfamiliar, but I somehow knew who it belonged to.

"Sorry, I'm here!" it calls. I find myself frozen, unable to turn to see the owner of the voice.

"Get in, we're leaving!" a feminine voice says. The clicks of hooves fill the preparation area. I see the chariot carrying Region 1's tributes. A square jawed boy with black hair and a thin girl with equally black hair.

"That's Iroh..." Lien whispers beside me.

"Who?" I ask her, not taking my eye of them as they pass us.

"He's the great great grandson of Azulon or something. Lin told me." Lien shrugged. "The girl is Sayuri."

Another chariot makes it way into our sight. Green eyes meet mine. For a moment I feel nothing, I'm numb. Bolin's brow furrows as he watches me. He cranes his neck as they pass, wearing a genuine expression of confusion. I want to call out to him, but when I open my mouth the only thing that comes out is a hoarse breath.

"It's actually him, isn't it?" Lien asks softly as Region 2's chariot pulls out in the arena, followed by thunderous applause.

"Yeah." I answer. My heart is hammering in my chest. All I can think about right now is how I should have kept us together, because now we're faced with an awful fate. One of us, maybe even both of us, has to die.

The chariot lurches forward, breaking my thoughts. The music and shouting grows louder as we edge closer to the entrance into the crowds. Butahka made sure I understood how important it was to make an impression tonight. For someone like me, it's either amaze them or be forgotten.

I feel hundreds, no thousands of eyes on us. They're most likely wondering why we aren't dressed in a theme. Lien's gown is pretty, but doesn't really represent anything. The aisle is long, and the crowds roar is beginning to soften, due to our plainness I suppose. Finally we reach the middle of the aisle and I extend both my arms in front and behind me. I release the energy gathered there in bolts of bluish white lightning. The movements I had done earlier, to put on a show, are more constricted with Lien beside me, but I manage. I'm concentrating on not hurting Lien, so I am unable to hear the reaction. I send both the bolts of electricity into the poles on either side of us and the sound of blood pumping through my ears dulls. Excited applause and hollering is what it's replaced with. I'm a bit shocked by the positive reaction. I thought the people here hated benders. That was what I had always been told as a child. Yet they seem to be thrilled by my little show. Lien's blue crystals suddenly have meaning to them, and to me as well. They're arranged to look like lightning in the night sky.

Our chariot pulls up close to the one from Region 4. The girl tribute is looking at me, and I think I see her nod. As if in approval.

I can see Bolin's back from where we are. He's only a bit shorter than his female counterpart. His stocky build seems perfect for an earthbender. At least he looks well fed and taken care of. More than I can say for my whip thin frame.

The crowd suddenly falls silent. I look up at the balcony in front of us, and I see why. A white mask with red markings is looking down on us; the rest of his body covered by a dark colored hood and tunic. One might think they were looking up at an evil spirit. Amon.

"Good evening tributes of the 69th Republic Games." he says, his voice deep. "Welcome to Republic City. We are honored to have you all with us this year. It will be an interesting year indeed, unlike any other I'm sure."

His words catch my attention. Said like he knew something no one else did. I look up at him again and find him looking in my direction. At least I think he is... It's hard to tell with him so high above us. There was no way he knew, most of all hinting to it. The crowd appreciates his subtle hint of the excitement to come.

Amon continues to speak of our past, something everyone has heard so many times. Then the chariots begin to pull away. By the time ours stops back in the gathering area, the Regions ahead of us have already disappeared. Except the tributes from 4.

"Ugh, he's a mentor again." Lin growls as she and Yumi see us off the chariot. Butahka slaps me on the back and tells me I impressed them.

"Who?" I ask. It appears Region 4 is coming over to see us and I see Lin tense.

"Tarrlok." she says unhappily, her way of greeting the blue clad man. "Hello Lin." his smile is clearly forced. "Nice to see you haven't lost your mind, unlike the other victors from 5."

I can already safely say I don't like him.

"I heard you have a volunteer this year."

"Not that it's any of your business." Lin crosses her arms.

"Lin, please." Yumi sighs. "Yes, we do. This young man right here."

Both Tarrlok and his tributes look at me. The boy grumbles something to himself while the girl seems interested.

"Mako, say hello to Tarrlok. The victor of the 49th Republic Games." Yumi says, wearing a sincere smile.

"Mako!" his eyes widen. "That's right, you're Kima's son."

Lin clears her throat loudly and shoots Tarrlok a deadly glare. I stare at Tarrlok wide-eyed. I remember that I said my mother's name on the day of the reaping, then I also recall Yumi's eyes widening at her name.

"Did you... know her?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course, she-"

"Tarrlok, don't you think it's time to go?" Lin cuts him off. I turn to her for answers, but she shakes her head. As if to say 'Not here.'

"Yes... I suppose it is." he eyes me again. The girl behind him looks at me one last time before turning to leave, but I pay her little attention. Yumi has managed to sneak Lien away by the time I spin on my heel and face Lin. She has one brow arched high and her mouth in a firm frown.

I feel like a five year old, being kept out of the loop because he's too young to understand. I look down at her. "What was he talking about?" I demand. She doesn't seem impressed by my harsh tone.

"Might as well tell you, I suppose. Better than you finding out during your interview..." her frown deepens. "Do you know anything about your mother, kid?"

"Not much. She died when I was eight." I say.

"So I guess it'll be a surprise after all..."

"Just tell me!" I snap. I've been put under too much stress today to deal with her attitude. I just want to know what's going on.

"She was a victor twenty-four years ago. Kima from Region 1."

As if the remaining weeks of my life couldn't become more complicated.


	4. Four

**_A/N: Like Chapter 3, this an updated chapter. With the release of information about Mako and Bolin's parents, their mother being Fire Nation and father being Earth Kingdom, I've decided to change some things. Other than that, every thing is the same. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Four**

As Lin and I ride the elevator to the apartment, where we will all stay until the Games, I don't say a word. The elevator operator says nothing to either of us. He's probably used to silence. I find myself going over details from my childhood; something that could help me believe that my mother was a victor...

We had lived in a decent sized house just outside of the Worker's Quarter. Bolin and I even shared a bedroom. My father ran a flower shop that had belonged to our grandfather. I don't remember my mother having a job, she seemed to always be there.

After they died, their money was taken by the government... Leaving us with nothing. If she was a victor, that would explain why the money was taken. They probably have a rule about inheriting it or something.

"Apartment 5." the operator announces. I step out of the elevator, Lin right behind me, and find Lien and Yumi sitting at a table on the other side of the large room.

It's one of the grandest living spaces I've seen. I used to think that the Yao house was extravagant, but it was laid back compared to this. All of the furniture had gold trims, whether or not it was real gold wasn't of any importance. The walls were covered in a deep green wallpaper that looked almost soft, like silk. It was rather over the top, in my opinion.

"There you are!" Yumi stands, scurrying over to us. "We were about to start without you."

"I'm not hungry." I push past her.

"Mako, you have to eat something. I will have no more of this starving yourself nonsense!" she stomps her heeled foot down. I jump a bit, not expecting the outburst.

"He knows now. About his mother." Lin says.

"Oh. So you didn't know..." her frustrated pout relaxes.

"Know what?" Lien asks. "Mako, what's going on?"

"They didn't tell you?" I say harshly. "My mother won the 45th Republic Games!"

"What?" Lien now stands from the table as well.

"Wait a minute." I turn to Yumi and Lin. "You said she was from Region 1. How is that possible?"

"It's entirely possible." Yumi says. "In fact, nearly everyone in Republic City knows the story of their tragic romance."

I stare at her in disbelief. Thousands of people know the story of my parents... Yet I only have a few memories. Despite my want for her to be quiet, Yumi continues.

"The story says that during his Victor's Tour, a young man in a crowd of Region 5 citizens caught Kima's eye. So many boys fought over her, since she was quite a catch, yet no one was ever really able to catch her attention. They married, after arguing with the government to allow her to switch Regions. They deducted a decent amount from her winnings for their troubles, of course, but it allowed them to buy a good house. I heard her own parents disowned her because of the dishonor it brought upon them... But several years later they started a family. I'm sure that's where you come in, dear." she gestures to me. "You probably know the rest from there..."

Of course I do. I was there when they were murdered.

"But there were rumors for several years that it was a cover-up... That Kima had been helping plot against Amon, and her family was killed for it. Or that her husband owed a debt to a group of thugs and-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I snap. "They were killed some firebending lowlife!"

"You're exhausted." Lin grabs my shoulders, stopping me from getting any closer to Yumi. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

I'm starting to like Lin. She seems to know when I need her to intervene with Yumi. I allow my body to relax and nod my thanks as she begins down a short hallway to our right.

"Mako..." Lien says softly. "Will you be okay?"

"I just need to sleep." I answer, a bit harsher than I had wanted. Her face falls as she nods, and I turn follow Lin.

I find myself standing in a grandiose room, not nearly as overdone as the main room thankfully. The walls are painted a dark blue, which match the bed sheets. The bed itself is larger than I'm used to. When I sit down on it, I feel like I'm sinking into it. Back at home, my bed is hard as a rock, and the pillows I use are lumpy and they smell a little damp. I never thought I'd miss them as much as I do now. In my exhausted state, I fear that I might be swallowed up by the plush mattress.

"Get some sleep, kid." Lin says from the doorway. "Tomorrow is your first day of training."

I nod, exhaustion beginning to turn my muscles into mush. When I hear the click of the door shutting, I throw myself back against the bed. The fear of it swallowing me has decreased as my need for sleep becomes more apparent. I'm not as physically tired as I am emotionally. Keeping myself together when I saw Bolin today was gruesome enough... But learning that my mother was a previous victor, not to mention a career from Region 1, really put the final nail in the coffin.

I clumsily manage to take of the damn boots and tunic from my costume, and climb under the sheets. They're refreshingly cool. I still find myself missing my bed back home, though I quickly forget about it as I finally settle down.

Breakfast isn't as silent and awkward as I thought it would be. Yumi has seemed to have overlooked my anger from last night, and is happily chatting with Lien about how pretty she looked during the Tribute parade. Lin rolls her eyes and focuses on me.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asks, seeming a little sincere. I choose not to drop the egg tart in my hand as I answer her.

"The bed was a new experience." I say, biting into the tart. I think I see a hint of a smile from Lin.

"Good to see you eating, Mako." Yumi says. I can practically hear her smile in her voice. I don't look at her before popping the rest of the egg tart into my mouth.

"Listen you two." Lin says. "When you get down there... Don't show all your skills at once. The careers will do this to intimidate you, but don't worry about those bunch of hogtoads. Focus on stations that you need help in. Neither of you have any survival training..."

I shake my head when Lien looks over at me, amused. Lin has no reason to know what Mr. Yao put us through.

"Mako." Lin says loudly. "I know you're going to want to speak to your brother, and I know there is nothing I can say that will stop you, but please... Listen when I tell you to be careful. Bolin is a career. They are not to be trusted."

I stare at her for a long moment. In my head, I know she's right, but my heart is telling me something entirely different. More than anything I want her to be wrong; I want Bolin to be the same boy he was when he left my embrace ten years ago.

"Also, while making allies is sometimes a good idea, they can also mean trouble. I'm going to leave it up to you two on whether or not allying yourself with someone is a good idea. Read them, figure out what makes time tick. Your poor judgment could kill you."

I hear Lien audibly gulp. It takes every thing I've got to finish another egg tart.

Both Lien and I dress in our training uniforms, loose fitting gray garments with dark red sashes. The wide open sleeves reach my elbows, with the symbol for Region 5 embroidered on the shoulder. I would much rather have the sleeves tighter, not loose and flowy, I feel like they'd have a lesser chance of getting in the way... But I don't make the rules.

We're escorted down to a large mat covered room, where all the other tributes have already gathered. We're the last ones down. Not surprising since Yumi wouldn't stop messing with Lien's hair. She finally settled when Lien put it into her usual braid. No one even looks at us as we enter the room. Not even Bolin... His gaze is entirely focused on the two trainers both dressed in Equalist garb. Under their eyes, Lien and I find our place between the Region 4 and 6 tributes.

The Region 4 girl from last night looks up at me curiously. Her bright blue eyes are a shade that isn't common where I'm from. They are very pretty, and in any other forum, I might have been able to even admire them. I try to recall her name, but one of the trainers clears their throat.

"Welcome to your first day, Tributes." he says smoothly. "For the next four days, you will report down here every morning..." He looks at me and Lien. "On time." Tahno, the boy from Region 3, snickers.

He informs us his name is Chao, then goes over the work stations set up throughout the room. Each element has their own station, each with it's own Master standing by. Others stations consisted of weapon use, and other useful skills that could probably save many of our lives. Lin had told me on the way down to focus on the stations I was unsure of. Shelter building seemed to be one of those things.

Chao tells us to get started, and the group of us scatter to different stations. All except for me and Bolin.

He looks at me like I'm a ghost, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. He doesn't make a move to come over to me; he just stands there, staring. I find myself only able to stare back. He was grown up, and it was a painful realization.

He finally walks toward me, quicker than I would like. He stopped a foot away from me, his green eyes burning into mine. I notice we're beginning to attract attention and I grab his arm before he has a chance to speak, pulling him over to a vacant station about edible plants.

He pulls his arm out of my hand, and looks back up at me, wide eyed. I am unable to read his expression, and it's making me nervous. My stomach has twisted itself into a knot, second day in a row, and my mouth has gone dry.

"You're supposed to be dead." he whispers. That was definitely not what I expected him to say. My mouth hangs open for a moment, and I have to wonder if I heard him correctly.

"What?" I finally mutter.

"That's what my parents told me..." he says. He's searching my face for some kind of proof that it's not actually me, I know it. I look at the floor, gathering myself to say something else, but nothing comes to mind. His adoptive parents told him I was dead? I can only wonder what story they came up with on how I supposedly died. This explains why he was looking at my funny last night. I look back up to find the same wide eyed stare on his face and I get a little frustrated. This is not how I wanted this to go.

"Bolin." I say firmly. "It's me. Really."

"Mako..." he mumbles.

"Yeah."

I suddenly find myself in an embrace. Bolin's arms wrapped around my thin body, with an almost crushing strength. He hides his face in my shoulder before letting go of me and taking a step back.

"I'm so glad you're alive." he says. "They said you got sick shortly after I was adopted, that you didn't make it."

"That doesn't matter, Bo." I sigh. "What matters is that we're here. Together." Even if it will only be for a few days at best. I chose not to add that, not wanting to ruin anything.

"Bolin?" a feminine voice says behind me. I turn and find myself face to face with Asami. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, Asami..." Bolin looks at me. In a split second decision, I shake my head subtly. Thankfully he catches on to what it meant. "He's just... someone I used to know from my old Region."

She doesn't seem to buy it. But really, there isn't a better lie to tell. She looks me up and down with a glare plastered to her face. I realize quickly that I'm going to have to be on my guard around her. Her pretty face is just a distraction from what she has trained most of her life for.

"Well say good bye." she growls. "You need to practice your earthbending."

"Right... Well, it was good seeing you again." Bolin smiles at me. The same goofy looking smile he had as a kid. It's nice to know that not all things have changed.

"See you around." I fake my own smile. Seeing him walk away from me, after only just a few short minutes with him, was almost as painful as watching him get in that car with his new family. He picks up his pace, and my smile fades.

"Don't distract him." Asami says, once Bolin is out of earshot. She swings her head away, her hair creating a temporary veil behind her.

Part of me wants nothing more than to snap back at her, but I have nothing to say. I don't want everyone knowing what Bolin is to me, it will be a weakness that anyone in this room can exploit; even Bolin himself, I note. I haven't talked to him enough to be able to tell if he's become the ruthless killing machine that Lin suspects, so I'll have to keep an eye on him.

"Well she's a piece of work." Someone says, startling me. From the corner of my eye, I see her. The blue eyed, dark skinned girl from 4. I droop my shoulders with a sigh.

"How long have you been there?" I ask, hoping my crabby tone will stop any conversation she was planning to have.

"Long enough." she says, looking through one of the pamphlets about edible plants. "Shame about you and your brother."

I stiffen. Neither of us had said anything about being brothers in our short conversation. She looks me over quickly, a smile forming on her face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." she puts down the pamphlet.

"Yeah, and why would I trust you?" I ask.

"Well, you don't need to. But it could help if we're going to become allies in all this." she says.

"We're not allying ourselves with anyone." I frown. Who does this girl think she is?

"Listen, cool guy, your partner over gave her okay for us being a team..." she nods over at Lien. I look over and find her chatting with the Region 4 boy. I let out a sigh through my nose.

"My name is Mako." I grumble. I've never been one for nicknames.

"Oh I know who you are. I was there last night, remember?" she says. "My mentor told me that it's in my best interest to befriend you."

"Why?" Honestly, I can't see why that would ever be a good idea. Why would he tell her to ally with me and not someone more... able, like a career?

"Because of your mom." she states. I lift one of my eyebrows in thought. If that was truly the reason, it was moronic. It's not like my ability to win the Games was inherited. She says something that I don't hear.

"What?" I ask.

"My name is Korra..." she repeats. "I figured you didn't know it."

"No, I didn't." I say. She looks a little annoyed by my response.

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk." she pouts. I shake my head as I begin to walk away, hoping she won't follow me. She does.

I stop by the station for waterbending, were Lien is talking to the Region 4 boy.

"Mako, this is Hasook..." she begins, but I cut her off.

"So you're making allies now?" I glare at her.

"Lin said it was up to us." she glares right back at me. "Hasook and Korra came over to me suggesting the arrangement. I didn't see a problem."

"Calm down, pal." Hasook grumbles. "We're just doing what our mentor told us to."

"So I've heard." I say. Lien stalks over to me, grabbing my sleeve.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she says, angrily but softly, her eyes burning like coals. She tugs me over to the side as Korra and Hasook begin practicing their waterbending. They're both waterbenders, something I didn't know. They both appear to be very good at it.

"Hey!" Lien barks, hoping to bring my attention back to her. "Can you tell me why you're being such a jerk right now?"

I remain silent for a moment. I wasn't really aware of my acting like a jerk. Though I'm sure I was.

"I don't appreciate you going around making deals with people..."

"I'm always trusting your judgment." she cuts me off. "Since we were kids I've listened to you, and now it's your turn. Trust me, Mako. Look at them, they're competent waterbenders. They're bound to be useful."

I thought while her words still hung in the air. The girl, Korra, was clearly skilled. Her agile bending technique was practically silent. If she was as skilled as she seemed, she could take water from anything that contained it, like plants or even the air. That would help us if water was scarce in the arena. Hasook seemed skilled as well, as he sparred against Korra. Although his moves weren't quite as fluid. The corners of my mouth turned down as I realized that Lien might be right.

"Fine." I say. Lien's face lights up immediately. "Go tell them. I'll be over there." I nod my head in the direction of water purifying station, remembering Lin's advice from earlier. I had no idea how to purify water, though I did know it was necessary. I've watched many tributes die from a fever after drinking dirty water. She nods and takes off in the other direction.

I take my time walking over to the station, taking in the details of the room. On the right wall, there is a balcony were the gamemakers can keep their eyes on us. Most of it is hidden in shadow, but I can see the legs of several of them. I spot Bolin at he earthbending station, showing off his skills. He's clearly had a good teacher. His force alone is something to gawk at. Each of his movements are calculated. A large slab of stone lifts itself from the ground, providing a shield, only to shrink back into the floor like it never existed.

He probably would have never learned to earthbend with such power if he was left with me. In the year we were alone, stuck at the orphanage where we could have runaway unnoticed, I prided myself in my big brother role. No one could have looked after Bolin as well as I could. Even after he was adopted, I still thought that, despite the fact that I arranged the deal that got him adopted. Even in the circumstance we were in now, I realize that I was wrong. At least I feel like I was. I know next to nothing about his life at home in Region 2, except that they told him I was dead.

If I had kept him with me, what would have become of him? Of me? Would we have escaped the orphanage, lived on the streets like others had before us. Running from Equalist Guards when they tried to bring us back? We both would be living in the Worker's Quarter, making barely enough to get by. My deal with Mr. Yao would have never existed, and we probably would have gone to bed without eating a thing. One of us could have been chosen for the games, and held no chance due to inexperience. So did I do my brother a favor by letting him go?

I shake my head, clearing it temporarily. I won't be able to come to a decision on that now, it's impossible.

By the end of the day, Korra and Hasook had integrated well into the bond with me and Lien. Korra was headstrong and cocky, I could see that almost immediately, but her intentions were good. She was also a very powerful bender. Although I was cautious of forming an ally this early on, I was actually beginning to like her company. Hasook, however, was moody and hard to talk to; not that I did much talking. He was naturally aloof it seemed, and the untidy hair was beginning to get on my nerves.

During my time at the knife station, I manage to get my arm cut by my opponent. The boy from 7, Skoochy. His size and age make my underestimate him. By the time we're told to stop and return to our apartments, blood's covering the lower half of my right arm. The kid doesn't even issue an apology, he not even worried about it.

I look down at the blood in disgust. The cut, although it's more like a gash, is situated right above my elbow. I release a tired grumble as I see everyone else heading towards the exit. I'll have to take a trip to the healer's room on the other side of the building, which will likely take the better part of an hour. I've heard they're not very quick at healing.

"You okay?" Korra asks, making her way over to me, opposite of everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. Her eyes find the gash on my arm and she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Want some help?" she says.

"I said I was fine..."

"Mako, are you alright?" Bolin asks now, walking up behind Korra. I can see Asami at the exit, probably rolling her eyes or something.

"I'm fine!" I snap. How many times are people going to ask me that?

"Mako, let me help you." Korra sighs, "I'm a pretty decent healer, if I do say so myself."

Bolin looks at her and then me. His bright green eyes full of worry. Those can't be the eyes of a trained killer, can they? I notice Bolin's attention is gaining attention of it's own, especially from the people on the balcony, considering the fact that they're still sitting there.

"Bolin, go. I'm fine, really." I say as sincerely as I can. Korra notices my gaze at the balcony and looks over at Bolin.

"I'll take good care of him." she smiles. Bolin nods slowly, and hurries over to the exit, allowing me to let out a very audible exhale of relief.

"Come on, we should get down the the healers." Korra says.

"I thought you said you were going to do it..."

"I am, but I can't do it here." she looks around. "The water is filthy."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as we leave the training area. Two Guards stay several paces behind us once we enter the hallway, just to make sure we don't try anything. The stinging in my arm increases, and I wince.

"Because I want you to trust me." she says. Her answer takes me by surprise. "Because even though most of are going into this thinking—knowing we won't survive, I don't want to die without a friend beside me... I spent most of my life protected for some reason... My parents rarely let me out of the house..."

"You expect to die?" I ask solemnly.

"Don't you?" she looks at me, her turquoise eyes locked onto mine.

"Yes." I look back down the hallway.

We continue along the hallway until we reach the healer's room. Korra manages to fight off the two women telling her it wasn't protocol for her to heal me. She ended up calling both of them incompetent idiots while doing so, gaining her deadly glares.

"Feel better?" she asks softly, bringing glowing gloves of water to my arm. The cool temperature of the water certainly allows relief, so I nod. "You're pretty alright, for a firebender."

"How do you know I'm a firebender?" I ask. I hadn't used my bending once today.

"Lien told me."

"Of course she did. What hasn't she told you?"

"That was about it, actually."

I wait for her to finish. It doesn't take as long as I expected. She manages to heal it enough to just leave a rather raw scar. She apologizes for being unable to heal it completely, as she isn't that skilled, but for the time she took to do it, I'm willing to live with the reminder of today's events. A guard quickly rushes her back to her apartment, while another does the same for me. By the time I arrive, Yumi is ready to shove dinner down my throat.

"You two certainly made friends quickly." Lin says after dinner, as we sit in the living room before bed.

"It's good that you made allies this fast. You'll have more time to learn each others habits and quirks." Yumi smiles.

"They don't need to learn their habits and quirks." Lin says. "Just... be wary of their mentor, Tarrlok. He's an egotistical maniac; you can't trust him as far as you can throw him."

I say good night to all of them, and head off to my room. I lie there thinking. Not about training, or even Bolin... but Korra; how she was so focused on healing my arm. We had just met, and she was so worried about me not trusting her. Trust was never really something I had back in Region 5. The people who I was friendly with would probably trade me for any scrap of food if given the possibility, even Mr. Yao only used me as a tool to protect his daughter. And here this girl was, my opponent, wanting nothing more than my trust.

I just wasn't sure I had any to give.


End file.
